


Time Travel? Who Knew Right?

by Blue_Haddock



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Barry and Kara are both mentioned, Deaf Character, Everone Needs a Hug, F/M, Felicity is best mom, Future children - Freeform, GOD DAMNIT QUENTIN, Hartmon (mentioned), He never died! What are you taking about?, John Diggle is Uncle of the year, Laurel Lance is kind of an asshole, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart Needs a Hug, Leonard has know idea how to parent, M/M, Mamma Smoke ftw, Oliver Queen Needs a Hug, Oliver Queen deserves love, Oliver has know idea how to parent, Olivia is just too cute, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Sara Lance is Trying to parent, Snowbarry (mentioned), Takes place in Season One, Winter Snart just wants her dad, and is really good at it, but he doesn’t think he does, but he tries, i found a way to make it gay folks, these children are too perfect, these children just want to go home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Haddock/pseuds/Blue_Haddock
Summary: Oliver Queen never lead a normal life. But this was quite possibly the weirdest fucking thing to ever happen the him.After some crazy guy steals a Time Travel device and sends his kid into the past thing go a little nuts. But Probably the weirdest thing is that Sara Lance’s daughter is here too. Great.Now he has to find a way to balance saving the city, watching his future child, and finding a way to get these girls home.Good thing he has Felicity to help.Captain Canary & Olicity





	1. Blast from the future?

**Author's Note:**

> This Story takes place in season 1 I don’t know exactly when but early on. Felicity’s on the team and everyone still thinks Sara is dead. 
> 
> This is my first Arrow fanfic, so no games if I get something wrong, please.
> 
> I only own ocs. Okay? Okay. 
> 
> On with the story.

Felicity Smoke was having a relatively normal day.

She woke up in her small one bedroom apartment at 6:30 am, took a shower, and tried to make a pot coffee, only to fail and go to a local coffee shop. Then she went to the bunker and started to research their new Badie. 

Recently they had been handling a mad man whose name was Marty Cole but he called himself ‘Time Breaker’. He had broken into some High Tech facility (that Felicity couldn’t remember the name of) that had been working on a portable Time Traveling device and stole it. Felicity had mentally facepalmed at it, why make something that powerful portable? People were so stupid sometimes.

Oliver greeted her when he came down, but then he got sucked into his only little world doing who knows what. 

John Diggle has come in with lunch at around 12:30 pm, which She was grateful for considering that she only had half a bagel to eat that morning. She had heard Oliver mutter a ‘thanks’ after Diggle had placed the Big Belly Burger next to him. 

“Anything so far, Felicity?” Oliver asked from halfway across the room.

Felicity sighed rubbing her hand down her face. “A few bank transactions, a birth certificate, and a few pity crimes. His middle name is Kansas, so that’s amusing. He lived with his parents until he was 27, then he had a kid, got a job, and moved into a two bedroom apartment.” She paused Before continuing. “His son died a the age of 7 due to a shooting. Then things went downhill. He lost his job, his house, and robbed a few gas stations. Then he stole the device and that leads us to now. My best guess is that he's gonna try to use the device to get his son back.”

Oliver and Diggle were quiet for a moment as a sense of dread flushed over the room.

Oliver walked over to the desk and looked at the screen with his arms crossed. “Look at the gas stations he robbed, and look for any and all abandoned buildings those locations. We’ll start there.”

And Felicity got to work. 

A solid 30 minutes passed before they were even close to a breakthrough. This guy covered his tracks well, Felicity had to give him that, but she was much better at digging. She was able to pinpoint two locations that could work as a good hiding place. The first one was way too damaged, with the support beams being cracked, the roof caving in, and the window shattered from where kids had thrown rocks at the building. Which only left the abounded radio shack down by the river. Its stricture wasn’t too shabby and it was definitely big enough to live in. 

“That’s where you’ll find Time-Crazy.” Felicity said spinning her chair around to face the two men. 

Oliver had on his uniform (that what he called it, but it wasn’t fooling Felicity. It was a costume.) with his bow slung over his shoulder.

“If he fries the gun at you, just uh, doge it.” She said trying- And failing- to give him good advice. Felicity winced hearing her own words. 

“Don’t get blasted to the dinosaurs.” Diggle said with a playful smirk. “Got it, man?”

Oliver rolled his eyes and placed his comlink in his ear and turned it on. Felicity sat down in her signature spot and flipped her monitor to tracking mode. She typed something into her keyboard and she got an above ground view of the radio shack. While Diggle sat down next to her just watching her work.

Oliver was sitting on the roof of the shack trying to listen for noise inside. So far it had been quiet, and he had almost started to doubt Felicity when he heard something drop from inside and then some angry grumbling. 

He had to get that device. And he had to get in now. 

“He’s here. I’m going in.” Oliver said quietly into his comlink. And Felicity’s voice filled his right ear.

“Okay, just be careful.”

‘Now or never.’ Oliver thought right before grabbing the edges of the roof, jumping down, and kicking in a window.

From inside 38 year old Marty Cole had been getting ready to activate the Time Machine. It had taken him less than a day to find out when he needed to get his son. But he had decided, that why stop there? Why not see what the future was like? So he did. He traveled to the year 2024.

And what a future it was.

Sunny sky’s, happy families, and low crime. But what surprised him the most was that Oliver Queen, former playboy philanthropist, was not only Mayor, but he was the Hood (but he was going by ‘The Green Arrow’ then). He was married to some IT girl named Felicity Smoke who he had met back when he first came back from the Island he was stuck on.

Jesus, what the cops wouldn’t give for that information. He would probably be let off the hook for anything. 

Of course because he was lost in his thoughts he dropped the metal bar he was holding. Why was he even holding that? 

Then the Hood, or as he knows knew Oliver Queen, burst in through a window causing Marty to duck behind a desk out of fear. He was never a very brave man. He looked over at the pole that he had been holding before Mr. Queen had ever-so-rudely broke his window.

He garbed it a stood up trying to look treating.

“S-Stay back!” He stuttered. 

Oliver placed his bow on the ground. He wasn’t on the list. He didn’t want to hurt this man. He was acting out of pain. Oliver knew that far too well. He just needed him to get him some help.

“You don’t have to do this, Marty.” He said into his voice modifier. 

Marty’s hands shook but he keeps his stance. “Yes, I do! You don’t know what it’s like to be a parent!” He yelled desperately walking back towards the machine. “You have to do what’s best for your kid!”

“Would your son want you to do this?” Oliver said slowly.

Marty swallowed and looked to the ground. “It doesn’t matter! I need him.”

Oliver took a few steps closer to the man. “You don’t have to do this. I can help you.”

“Like how you helped your father!” Oliver froze. “Oh that’s right Mr. Queen, I know exactly who you are.”

“Oliver!?” Felicity’s said worriedly over the comlink. “Oliver is everything okay?!”

Oliver wasn’t listening. How in the name of Hell did this man know who he was? 

Marty was so close! All he had to do was press the button and he would have his son back. But of Course, The Hood had to get in the way. This man knew nothing about the responsibility of having a child! Then a devilish idea came into Marty’s head. 

“You know nothing about responsibly! And you know nothing about being a parent!” He screamed then he grabbed the Time Traveling device and changed the date. “But you will!”

And he fried the gun.

A blinding blue light sent Marty and Oliver flying back and against a wall. Oliver stood up almost immediately and saw Marty was knocked out by the blast. He tried to find the Time Gun only to find it was crushed on impact.

Great.

“Oliver!? Oliver?! Are you okay!? What happened!? Can you hear Me!?” Felicity screamed in his ear as he placed a pair of handcuffs on Marty. 

“Yeah,” He grunted. “Cole fired the gun and knocked himself out in the process.”

He could hear Felicity sigh on the other line. “Good, did he bring his son back?”

“I don’t know, I’m looking for him now.” He carefully stepped over what remained of the radio shack looking for a body. 

On the other End he could hear Felicity typing away on the computer. “Well you better hurry, the cops are on their way.”

“Wait. I found something.”

There at Oliver’s feet were two girls, passed out, clinging to each other for dear life. One looked to be about 5 or 6 while the other looked like a 10 or 11 years old. He could hear police sirens roaring in the distance, if he stayed any longer he would get caught. So he quickly pushed the remaining rubble off of the girls and took off for his bike.

He thought Marty Cole must have grabbed the wrong kids. But he was wrong. Marty had done what he wanted. 

He had made Oliver Queen a parent.


	2. Deaf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin meets the girls. And he’s not to happy about both of their parentage.

In all the ways Quentin Lance wanted his morning to go, getting called into the precinct at 3 in the afternoon because two kids had gotten basted from the future, was not one of them. Yet, there he was. Getting prepared to go in and question the younger of the two girls. 

He had asked for the younger girl, having had two girls himself he knew that the younger they were, the eraser they were too question. That and the older girl had put up quite the fight coming in, and he did not want to deal with her right now.

He pushed open the door to see a little girl wrapped in a blanket sitting on a wooden chair that looked huge with her small figure on it. She had light brown hair that fell over her shoulders in gentle waves and the brightest blue eyes Quentin had ever seen. She had a water bottle in her tiny grasp, but it wasn’t opened.

“You need some help with that?” He asked gently, but she only looked at him in confusion. He sighed and pointed to the water bottle causing her face light up understanding what he was he meant. Smiling, she stretched her little arms out handing the water to him, he unscrewed the cap and handed it back.

She took a sip and he decided the get on with the questioning. “So, how old are you?” He asked, looking right at her. He watched her blue eyes focused on his lips when he spoke and he watched her think before using her hand to hold up the number 5. 

“5?” He asked just to be sure. She nodded, her eyes still locked on his lips. He scribbled down the answer on a clipboard in front of him.

“Wow, that’s really big. What’s your name?” He said looking down at the clipboard waiting for her answer. But when nothing came out of her mouth he looked up at her. “Are you shy?” 

The little brunette shook her head ‘no’ her eyes still on his lips. She pointed to her ears and shook her head silently.

Then it hit him. 

He put down his pen, looked her dead in the eyes, and asked, “Can you hear?” And she shook her head. 

He rubbed his hands over his face, of course, he got a deaf kid.

“I’ll be back.” He said to her and she nodded. 

Quentin slammed the door shut aggressively. Great, now he had to find a translator, that was if she even knew sign language. Considering she was so young she might only be able to shake her head ‘Yes’ or ‘No’.

“Any luck with the kid, Lance?” Paul Rangers asked, looking over at his college.

“No.” He grumbled. “She’s deaf. Do we have any translators here today?”

Paul’s sighed. “Nope. Mary’s in the hospital, and Kendall is on Vacation in Florida. Makes sense she’s deaf though,” He winced. “That’s probably why the other one wanted to stay with her.”

An idea popped into Quentin’s head. Did the other girl know how to talk to her?

He asked Paul to move the other girl to his room with the little girl. And he did. So Quentin went back to the interrogation room and low and behold sitting next to the brunette was an older blonde haired girl.

She turned her head to look at him with boarded blue eyes. 

“What’s up?” She asked with no interest in her voice. 

“You tell me.” Lance said sitting down across from them. 

He almost passed out when he got a good look at the older girl. She looked just like Sara did at 10. Her hair was only a shade darker. No, it had to just be a coincidence.

“Get your pen ready,” She said sitting up, “because I’m only gonna say this once.” He clicked his pen. “My name is Winter Snart. This is Olivia Queen. We are both from the year 2024. Olivia is 5 and I’m 10. Olivia is deaf.” 

After the name ‘Queen’ was said you could see Lance’s face morph into a scowl. “We're gonna need to run a DNA test. So we’re gonna some of your blood.” He said trying to push his feelings for the Queen’s out of the way.

Winter’s eyes looked like one of a cornered animal. But she took a deep breath and turned to Olivia.

‘They will need some of our blood to let us go.’ She told her in sign language. Olivia nodded understanding what the older girl was saying.

“She fine with it.” Winter said sitting back in her chair.

Lance stood up and walked around his desk. “Good. follow me.” 

He used his key card to open the door and the girls followed him to the Med lab. After a whole lot of blood was pulled out of the girls' arms it went through a computer and started looking for results.

The entire time the blood was being tested Winter sat with her arms crossed. Olivia sat in the chair next to her swinging her legs from the top of the chair. 

“You’re not gonna accept the results.” Winter said to Quentin, who crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

“And Why’s That?” He asked.

Winter turned and looked out the window not responding. 

“Hey dad.” Laurel said walking into the room and kissing him on the cheek. Quentin smiled slightly at his daughter as she walked in.

“Hey, Baby girl. Thanks for coming.” He said.

“No problem.” She waved it off and turned to the girls. “So these must be the Time Travelers!” Olivia noticed that Laurel was looking at her and waved happily.

She smiled and waved back at Olivia and looked over at Winter. “Hi.” She said and Winter muttered back a Hello.

The loud hum of the printer told Quentin that the blood test was done does he got up and grabbed it. He was about to start reading when Winter’s voice stopped him. 

“I’d sit down before reading that if I were you.” She said crossing her arms with a smirk. Quentin huffed but sat down the nearest chair before reading.

The entire time he read the blood test Winter’s eyes were glued on him. She would gladly admit that enjoyed watching him roll his eyes roll once he read Olivia’s side but she truly loved watching the blood drain from his face once he got to the parents. He looked up at her and she smirked at him.

“Is this some sort of joke?” He said carefully and Laurel walked closer to him.

“Dad? Are you okay?” She asked but he keeps his eyes on Winter.

Winter couldn’t take it anymore, she burst out laughing. It was the kind of laugh that just screamed ‘I told you so’. Laurel looked over at her.

“Hi, Aunt Laurel.” She said sweetly.

Olivia was forced to watch in silence as the big man looked angry, The pretty lady eyes got as big as tires, and Winter laughed. And she was left extremely confused. She tugged on Winter’s shirt hoping to get her to explain what was happening but she didn’t seem to care.

“Call the Queen’s.” Officer Lance said in a low voice. “We need to talk.”


	3. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity meet Olivia, and Winter is sassy as ever.

Oliver Queen was not excited about going to the police station. He would much rather be having dinner with his family, as awkward as they were. But he got a call from the police station telling him he needed to be there as soon as humanly possible. 

At first he had been worried about if they knew about his identity. But he quickly pushed the idea out of his head, knowing that if they knew he was The Hood they would have sent a whole squat team to take him down. So he knew he was safe. 

He had received the call while in the middle of a conversation with his mother. You could see on her face that she was ticked off by the fact that the police had called for Oliver to come down again, but she just smiled and said it was fine. Oliver had quickly gathered that his mother was being to not like police, especially Quentin Lance. But she told him to go and they would have dinner when he got back.

So now he was in the back of a car with Diggle at the wheel. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Oliver.” He said pulling up to the station. “Call me, when you’re done.” He said parking at the car at the entrance. 

Oliver gave a forced smile and got out of the car. “Get me a fry.” He said through the window before Dig drove off to Big Belly Burger. 

He took a deep breath and put on his most convincing smile before opening the door to see a very pissed off Quentin Lance in front of him. 

“Hello Detective,” He said smoothly. “What can I do for you today?” 

Detective Lance took a deep breath through his nose and told Oliver to follow him. He lead Oliver down an empty hallway quietly and opened a door to a private room that had a very familiar face inside.

Felicity Smoke was stilling down at a desk that had two more empty chairs. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had on what looked to be PJ’s.

“Take a seat, Mr. Queen.” Quentin said, and Felicity whipped her head around to see them.

“Um, would anyone like to explain why I was called here and told pretty much said I had to be here or someone would die.” Felicity said.

“No one’s dying, Mis. Smoke.” Lance said sitting down in an empty chair. “Take a seat, Mr. Queen.” Oliver was suspicious, but he did anyway. 

Felicity and Oliver stared at the Police Officer expectantly. 

“It seems we have a situation, you two are quite a big part of it.” Lance started. “I’m sure you both heard about how Marty Cole broke into ‘Lays Technology’ and stole a Time Travel device. He's been apprehended. But he was still able to go some damage.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with us.” Felicity said quickly and Oliver put his hand on her leg.

“It has to do with you because he got someone from the future stuck here. And that someone’s name is Olivia Queen.” He pushed a recently taken photo of Olivia towards them. “She’s five years old and she’s yours.” 

Felicity’s breathing hitched. “I’m sorry, what?” She asked out of shock. Oh my god. She has a kid with Oliver. She has sex with Oliver. She’s married to Oliver- Wait she didn’t know that yet. For all, she knows they could have had a one-time thing and she accidentally got knocked-up. But, SHE STILL HAD SEX WITH OLIVER FUCKING QUEEN! 

While Oliver wanted proof. “Do you have evidence? Like a DNA test?” 

“That’s the first thing we did Mr. Queen.” Lance placed Olivia’s test in front of him and he read it over carefully. Then the shock set in.

God, why would Felicity settle for him? She could do so much better! 

“What’s gonna happen to her?” Felicity asked quietly, and Lance sighed. 

“That depends on you.” He said. “We want her to feel as much at home as possible. She probably hasn’t even realized what happened yet.”

“So you want her to come with us.” Oliver guessed and Quentin nodded. 

“As much as I hate to admit it. She probably feels the most comfortable around you two.” He sighed and pushed some more papers in front of them.

“Can we meet her?” Felicity asked suddenly and both men looked at her. 

Quentin sighed. “It’s only fair for you to know, she’s deaf.” Felicity sucked in a breath. 

“I know a Sign Language.” Oliver said glancing at the papers. “What are those?”

“Links to some good ‘How to learn Sign Language’ Videos.” Quentin said and Felicity grabbed them and put them in her purse. 

“Can we meet her now?” Felicity said again and Quentin nodded. 

“Come with me.” He lead the two back down the hallway to a private office where he stopped and opened the door.

Felicity went in first with Oliver trailing behind her. Normally he would lead, but he didn’t know what to do at this point. On a large plastic was a sleeping little girl, his little girl.

Once he entered the room he felt numb. A rush of emotion filled him from head-to-toe. Some would say it was natural, but he had never felt like that. He couldn’t place how he was feeling, was he nervous, happy, Anxious, or was it something else? His blood said that this was his daughter. 

But she wasn’t. Not yet anyway. 

But as he watched Felicity carefully walk over to her with a soft smile gracing her beautiful fetchers, he realized while she may not be their child yet, but Felicity sure as hell didn’t care about that. 

She had that kind of smile that see on an adopted mother’s face the first time she meets the kid. She- at that moment- looked ready to die for this kid. 

‘Fuck you, Cole.’ He thought. How could he take her away from her home, from her family? Felicity leaned down to Olivia’s level and gently shook her awake. 

The little girls bright blue eyes fluttered open and focused on Felicity before her face broke out in a huge smile. She practically threw herself onto Felicity and let out a small noise that Felicity could make out as a ‘Ma’. 

And at that Felicity’s heart melted. 

Olivia took her small face out of Felicity’s neck and looked at Oliver with her big eyes and smiled again. She reached out her hand for him to grab but he didn’t understand. 

“She wants you to grab her hand.” Winter’s voice cut in from behind him making Felicity jump slightly. 

Quentin let out a deep sigh. “I told you to stay put.” 

“I’m not good at following directions.” She said rolling her eyes. “Are you gonna hold her hand or not?” Winter asked Oliver who gave in a let the girls hand wrap around his two fingers. Olivia let go of Felicity and ran to Oliver’s side, still clutching his hand in her tiny grasp.

“She’s had a long night, Queen. Take her home and get her to bed.” Quentin said.

“Yeah,” He said looking down at Olivia who smiled back up at him. “Thanks, detective.” Quentin grunted in response.

Oliver, Felicity, and Oliver walked out of the room with Winter trailing behind them at a fast pace. 

“And just where do you think you're going?” Lance said grabbing the collar of Winter shirt. Winter huffed as he practically dragged her back into the room. 

“Ya know,” She said, actually sounding like a ten-year-old for the first time. “I’m surprised you didn’t hit him.”

“Oh, I’m gonna get a swing at him. I’m just gonna do it in private.” His eyes got dark before he sat her down in a chair. “Now why don’t we talk about the reason I would punch him.”

“Um, no-can-do.” She said regaining that voice that made her seem older. “The second rule of Time Travel, never talk about the future in the past.” 

Quentin sat up in his chair and looked at her. “Okay, Don’t tell me. Why don’t you tell me about your father now.” Winter’s eyes widened.

“Yeah so, mom’s alive…”


	4. Bye Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver go to their own homes, much to Olivia’s confusion. 
> 
> (Not a lot happens, GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE)

When John Diggle pulled into the Police Precinct parking lot his day got 1000% Better. Because not only was Felicity standing there with Oliver but when got closer he was able to see that they were both hold a little girls hands. And a little girl who looked like a mix between the two. 

Oh my god. Was this their kid, did they get stuck with a kid? Did they finally realize that they were meant for each other and they decided to foster a kid? Diggle could only pray for that last one, but still.

He pulled up to them with a stock face and rolled down his window. “Uh, who’s this?” 

“‘Ig!” She cried happily pointing to him. She let go of Oliver and Felicity’s hands and ran up to the car.

‘Hi Uncle Dig’ She said in sign language. Diggle looked down at her and then back to Oliver. “Who is this?”

“It’s a long story.” Oliver sighed and grabbed Olivia’s hand again helping her into the car. But she immediately got out and garbed Felicity hand ‘dragging’ her to the car. 

“Olivia no…” Felicity said but when Olivia didn’t stop pulling she grabbed her shoulders gently stopping her and bent down her level. She shook her head, but Olivia only pointed to the car. 

“Oliver,” Felicity said wanting Olivia to understand that she wasn’t going with them. “Tell her I’m not going.” 

Oliver walked over and got on one knee and started speaking Sign Language. ‘Felicity can’t go with us.’ He said to her confusion.

‘But mommy lives with us.’ She signed back.

Diggle, who can speak Sign Language due to his time in the army, was having the time of his fucking life. This kid was probably was from the future, which meant that Felicity and Oliver DO stop being completely blind and get together in the end. Words could not express how much he was loving this.

A look of understanding flashed across Olivia’s face. ‘Does Mommy have to go to one of those long meetings in the big building?’ Oliver just nodded, not really sure what else to do. 

Olivia mouth formed an ‘O’ shape and she nodded. She rushed over to Felicity and hugged her leg before waving to her and running back to Oliver’s side.

“Well shes' sure fast.” Dig said they got in the car. Oliver ignored him and rolled down the window so that Felicity could hear him. 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked and Felicity nodded.

“Yeah,” She said. “For now I have to go home and watch some ‘How to speak Sign Language’ tutorials. But I’ll be there. I’m there most of the time now. You can call me if you need help with her- not that I’m saying you’ll not know what to do! I’m sure you’ll do fine-” 

Oliver cut off her babbling with a smile. “Felicity.” He said. “It’s fine.” She blushed but gave a stern nod. 

She watched as Olivia blew her a kiss from the seat next to Oliver. She gave them a soft smile a told him to go on home. 

They gave short goodbyes and Diggle started to drive home. And that’s when it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

How in the living name if hell was he gonna explain this to his mom?

He would just have to tell her the truth. Or a half-truth. He would tell her that she got sent here from the future and that she would be staying with them until they could get her back. Yeah, he could stick with that.

Olivia pressed herself into his side, she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. She looked so innocent. Oliver could help but wonder what she had already been through in her short life. She started to speak in sign language. 

‘Sad?’ She asked. Oliver forced a smile and shook his head.

‘No,’ He signed back. ‘Just lost in thought.’ 

Olivia tilted her head to the side. ‘What are you thinking about?’

‘Stuff.’

‘What sort of stuff?’

Oliver sighed this was gonna be a long night.


	5. Everyone's Favorite Aunt Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea meets Olivia and is None-Too-Pleased about the explanation

In hindsight, Oliver should have known Thea would have found out. But he really didn’t expect her to be the first one. 

Thea Queen had eaten dinner in her room that night. Oliver wasn’t gonna be there, so why did she? She stood up from her bed with a heavy sigh. Holding her dirty plate in one hand, she moved towards the door at a slow pace. Her show still blared in the background, but she really didn’t care. She had already seen this episode. She pushed open the door and began to walk down the long hallway that lead to the kitchen.

Thea was eating a Banana when she heard the front doors open. Jesus, it was what? 11:30? Why was he back so late?

“Olivia, Come on.” She heard her brother say.

Who the hell was Olivia? Did Oliver really go out to hook up with some bar girl? But something sounded off in the way he said it. Whenever he would bring a girl home he would always use this gentle seductive voice. The voice he was using now was still gentle, but it sounded more stern than seductive. 

Thea placed her Banana down on the counter and started walking towards the Main Entrance. What she saw there shocked her.

Oliver Queen, her older Brother, was holding hands with a young girl, maybe 5 or 6. But the girl looked like him. Oh god, did Ollie’s past finally catch up with him? Was this his kid?

She just stood in the doorway, not moving, not blinking, maybe not even breathing. “Uh, Who the hell is this?” She asked harshly. “Ollie, do not tell your gonna become a child predator.” 

Oliver whipped his head around to face her. “Oh, Uh, Thea. It’s not what it looks like.”

The girl, who Thea assumed was Olivia, turned around to face her after seeing Oliver was looking at her. Once her eyes landed on Thea she squealed in delight.

“‘Nt Tea!” She said breaking free of Olivers hold. She latched onto Thea's leg with a wide grin.

Oliver sighed. So she had a thing for grabbing peoples legs. Great. 

Thea started at the girl, eyes wide. “Um… Please get off.”

“She can’t hear you.” Oliver said walking over to her. “She’s deaf.” 

“Why the hell is she deaf!?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why is she on my leg?!” 

“I don’t know.”

“What’s even happening?!”

“I don’t know, Thea!” Oliver yelled. He sighed and sat down in a chair. “I just don’t know. She’s just gonna stay here for awhile.”

Thea narrowed her eyes at him. “Why?”

Oliver sighed. “I’ll tell you in a minute. Right now I need to get her to bed.” Her garbed Olivia’s a placed her on his hip, much to Olivia’s displeasure. “Just wait in the living room, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Thea watched Oliver climb up the stairs with the little deaf girl and only had one thought; What just happened?

“Explain.” Thea ordered after Oliver had come back.

Oliver sucked in a breath. He couldn’t just tell her the truth, ‘Well sis, you see, I’m the hood. And I just stopped this one guy from bringing back his dead son, so he decided to send my future child here to teach me a lesson, or something.’ Yeah. That would go over so well.

“You know that guy, Martin Cole?” Thea nodded. Of course, she had heard of him, he was all over the news. “Well, apparently he had some vendetta against me and decided to bring my kid here from the future.”

Thea raised an eyebrow, “That doesn't sound believable. I mean he had all that power and he decided to bring an innocent- what is she 4? 5?” 

“5.” Oliver answered. 

“An innocent 5-year-old here. Why would he do that? What did you do to him to make him do that?” She asked before taking a gulp of water.

“I don’t know, Thea. I don’t know anything yet. Apparently, he brought back another girl too. But Lance didn’t seem to want me anywhere near her.” He sighed deeply, this was way too much for one night, and that’s saying a lot. “Look, I’m going to bed. I need to sleep on this, Just don’t tell mom, okay? I’ll do that tomorrow.” He stood up without a moment of hesitation. 

“Who’s her mom?” Thea asked before he could leave the room.

“Someone…” Oliver muttered slowly. “Someone who I did realize was so important to me until now.” And he left.

Well that didn’t tell Thea shit.

Thea sighed a headed back to the kitchen. Screw her Banana, she's having Whisky as a late night snack.


	6. Laurel Lance is the Worst Aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel tires to Aunt, but fails.

“YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!”

Winter flinched in her chair as she listened to her Aunt (who was supposed to be dead) scream. 

“This is a weird dream. Just a dream.” She muttered softly pulling her knees up to her chest. The 10-year-old shifted her weight back a forth. She pulled her dark blue jacket up to her face and tied to block out the world.

But it wasn’t a dream it was real. It was real and that was her aunt. It was real and her parents went here. It was real and Olivia is here. 

'If you’re gonna panic now's the time.’ She heard that little voice in her head say. (For some reason that voice sounded like her Uncle Cisco, and she almost laughed at how fitting it was.) But Winter was never one to panic. Her mom and dad had taught her how to deal with almost any situation. “You stay calm,” her mom had once told her, “you stay out of sight, and you don’t talk to anyone. Dad and I will find you. We’ll get to you. You never need to worry about that.”

So far she had not only, broken the three main rules, but also she had probably just pulled a Barry Allen by telling her grandfather that her mother was alive and messed up the entire timeline. Her blue eye brimmed with tears but she blinked them away. No. It couldn’t be so bad. She hasn't faded away in an abyss of nothingness, so she is still conceived. That was a start. 

She thought back to mission protocol. What would she do if this was a mission? If it was a mission she would use her powers. But this wasn’t a mission. It was a disaster. A disaster that wouldn’t have happened if Olivia had just stayed put. But it wasn’t all Olivia’s fault, she was the one who followed her, she was the one who grabbed her when the portal opened. She was the one who jumped after her. 

Olivia was another problem on her own. In her time she could walk right into the Queen Mansion no sweat, grab her, and go (well, not really, but you get the picture). But it wasn’t her time, and there was the tiny problem of not saying anything else about the future. Like at all. It could have devastating effects.

The Ten-year-old stomped her feet into the ground when she saw the doorknob turn. In stepped in her late Aunt and late Grandfather. She felt her breathing hitch slightly. What her mom wouldn't give to be here. 

“Your going home with Laurel.” Quentin said harshly. “Unless you wanna tell me where my other daughter is.” Winter sucked in her lips and looked at the ground. Quentin clicked his tongue. This kid was no help at all. 

“Well your free to take her.” He said to Laurel before leaving the room in a quick fashion. 

“What’s his deal?” Winter asked scrunching up her nose. She liked the version of her grandfather that her mother told stories about better.

“He just found out Sara is alive and you're not helping him find her.” Laurel snapped quickly not meeting her eyes.

“I liked you better when you didn’t know who I was.”

“That makes two of us.” 

The ride to Laurel’s apartment was short, but deadly silent. Neither dared to say a word to each other. Laurel’s knuckles turned white from gripping the wheel too hard. She hated riding in silence. She wished she could talk to the ten-year-old in the backseat, but even when she tired the words got caught in her throat like a ball of vomit that she had to swallow back down. 

The older brunette watched the younger blonde scan the world as it zipped by outside of the car. She subconsciously slowed down the car at things the ten-year-old might like to see but didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. Plus the kid didn’t seem to want to say anything, she only looked out the window board with her head resting in her hand. Laurel noticed the younger girls eyes start to droop close. That when she realized the time, 1:47 am. This kid should be in bed. 

Her apartment wasn’t much. It was nice, 2 bedrooms, one bath, a small kitchen, but the large living room. Scattered papers from a new case laid all over the coffee table, a blanket was sloppily thrown over the couch, and dirty dishes lined the skin. She really needed to clean. 

“Your room is the one off of the kitchen. It should have a Gray and White theme.” She said hanging up her coat on a coat-rack. 

Laurel almost didn’t hear her replay it was so soft. 

“Thanks.” Winter whispered, before swiftly leaving the room.

Laurel threw her aching body on the couch and groaned. She need Coffee... or Whisky... Or both.

Winter grabbed an old, worn, dark red backpack from the hall closet and walked into the kitchen. She couldn’t stay here. It was nice. But it wasn’t safe, she wasn’t safe. She wasn’t in a secure place in time and she didn’t have her parents or extended family. Without them, he would come for her. He would stop at nothing until she was dead. And that was putting everyone here in danger. She needed to get help. She needed to get a distress signal out, and she needed to do it fast. 

Her mind tried to wrap around what centers of technology were up and running in this time period. Palmer Tech was an option. But Future Ray would probably come to make sure she was alright and that would cause plenty of problems. Queen Consolidated is also an option, but if someone found her the cops would be there in a matter of minutes. There’s no way in hell she was going to Merlyn Global, she’s not that desperate. She ticked off more and more companies until she reached the one she’s been dreading. 

Star Labs.

It was the only one that could work. She knew how to get secretly in (don’t ask her why) and if she got caught she could threaten to spill Thawne’s secrets. He would do whatever it took to keep himself safe, even help her get home. But she would need more help.

She threw a few granola bars, a couple of water bottles, and a pack of Skittles that was laying out on the counter into the red backpack in with a sigh. Her Aunts purse was sitting wide open, and she needed bus money, plus breakfast money, plus snack money. She silently slipped her hand into the purse and pull out about $200. What would her aunt leave all this just sitting in her purse? She shoved the money in her coat pocket and slung the backpack over her shoulder. 

She moved for the door. She gonna have to find a bus map and other things. She also wanted to know if Aunt (not really, but she was given permission to call her that) Caitlin and Uncle Cisco already worked there. She was pretty sure they did, but she wasn’t sure.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She heard her aunt hiss. 

Winter froze. Great.

“Out.” 

Laurel scoffed. “The only place your going is to bed.”

WInter cocked her hip. “I don’t think so.”

Wrong choice.

Laurel stood up and crossed her arms. “Oh, That doesn't matter, because I think so!” She said advancing closer. “And what I say goes.” The older women stood above the 10-year-old with a dark look on her face. “Now. Go. To. Bed.”

Winter resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If Laurel thought this would scare her she had another thing coming. She placed the bag on the floor and cleared her throat. 

Laurel excepted some sort of sassy reply for the girl. Not for her to start singing. 

“How does a moment last forever,

How can a story never die.

It is love we must hold onto,

Never easy but try,

Minutes turn to hours,

Day to years and gone,

But when all else has been forgotten,

Still our love lives on~”

She ballad was soft and sweet and she found herself lulled to sleep by it. Or what seemed like a sleep. Darkness overtook her and she felt no control and her Nieces’ voice filled her eyes.

Winter smirked as she watched Laurel’s eyes glow a familiar pink. ‘Great.’ She thought picking up her bag. 

“You’ll go to bed as soon as I leave. Also, you won’t remember this encounter. As far as you know the last time you saw me I was going to bed. And you won't notice the missing money or food.” Winter turn on her heal, backpack in hand, and almost reached the door before she stopped. She turned back around to see Laurel standing there frozen, her arms down at her sides freely and her eyes glowing hot pink. She had already screwed up the timeline, time to go big or go home. “You… You forgive Sara. You realize that she was young and made a mistake. You’ll always love her no matter what she has done, or will do.” 

She turned and walk out the door making sure not to slam it and Laurel’s eyes returned to their normal brown. 

“What am I doing up?” She mumbled to herself half asleep. Her body followed Winter’s commands and walked to bed.

From the hallway Winter sighed in relief before pulling up her hood up over her face and putting the backpack on. She hated using her powers like that. But sometimes it was necessary, she also got the feeling that she would have to be using her powers a lot while she was here. 

4 hours later, in Central City she knocked on the door of an old abandoned house, in the wrong side of town.

“We don’t want any Girl Scout cookies. Go away.” A sarcastic male voice said from inside.

“Good thing I don’t have any. Let me in or I’ll call the cops and tell them you're here.” Winter threatened. 

She heard the rattling of chains and locks from inside the door. ‘Is he locking it, or unlocking it?’ She wondered but the question was quickly when the door opened and a gun was pressed to her forehead.

“You have 5 seconds to give me a good reason not to blow your brains out of your skull.” 

“Nice to see you too, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review, please?


End file.
